Twister
by Darbracken
Summary: Anime: Seitokaichou Ni Chuukoku. Pairing: Chiga x Kokusai. Setting: Kondo's house. Prompt: Twister. There will be a second chapter of this with Chiga and Kokusai getting it on.


"Chiiigaaa." Watery emerald eyes looked up into semi closed golden hues, blonde lashes fluttering a few times before he felt glasses being slid onto his countenance. "Kondo-kun kindly invited us to his homecoming and we're going to be late!" Really, Kokusai worried far too much, squirming as he was in his strong arms. Did it really matter if they were an hour or so late? The night before he had expended the majority of his energy in satisfying his sempai; it seemed without profit though as the man wiggled out of his grasp finally and threw open the curtains. Since when did daylight become so destructive?

It had taken a lot of cajoling and pulling, but finally they had arrived at the Kondo residence on time. Chiga leant back against the wall, absently running fingertips over the shirt Kokusai had given him to wear, trying to ignore the way Kondo's 'new friend' was looking at the absent minded senior. It hadn't been too long since he himself had been released from the hospital after the last run in with the male. Kokusai on the other hand was blindly unaware, watching the road diligently for the first signs of their friend's return. Honestly, who would make such a fuss over something like this? Still… it was part of why he both adored him and worried after him.

Kondo had tried to bat away the overenthusiastic greetings he had received, seeming almost relieved when Chiga merely gripped his hand firmly. After a second, a rather odd look had crossed his face as he had stared at his palm. Chiga could never figure out why shaking his hand seemed to discomfort him so much but it had become so frequent even Kokusai was in danger of noticing.

"I didn't realise that so many people would be here." Kondo murmured; still he seemed pleased as he herded the odd collection of people into his home, apologising for his lack of preparation.

"Kokusai-sempai, since I haven't prepared food we could at least play party games. Can you fetch them from the cupboard?" A weak smile crossed Kondo's lips as he tried to figure out a way to keep all the weirdoes entertained without having to pry apart Chiga and Hinamori. Chiga was watching him intently, having set up an exclusion zone around Kokusai by the means of his body. Feeling more and more bleak, he instead fixed his attentions on Akutsu who was scowling darkly… perhaps he should just evict them all now and pray to Kami for divine intervention that it would not lead to some mass brawl on his front doorstep.

"And three miso soup…" Chiga clenched the phone tightly, concentrating on ordering the food and not on the sway of Kokusai's ass as he leant down to gather the boxes Kondo was indicating towards. At least the prospect of nourishment might lessen thoughts that strayed to other pleasurable activities. With shining eyes his lover returned carrying three boxes, setting them down on the table before he crouched down to examine them. Picking up the top one he tilted it, voice lifting to the small group of men that were scattered throughout the room. "This one is monopoly."

A dangerous gleam entered Akutsu's eyes, his hand curling into a fist. "Let's play that; I'll crush you all." A bead of sweat rolled down Kondo's temple, nervously hoping that no one crushed anyone else for any reason. Hands lifted to placate the agitated judo captain. "Ah, I have a feeling that is missing quite a lot of pieces. What are the other ones, sempai?"

With a sweet smile, Kokusai placed the Monopoly aside and picked up the next box. "This one says checkers, I like checkers." The look of sheer cute pleasure that spilled across his countenance was enough to make even Kondo want to agree to allow the game to be played but there were five of them and only two could play. "What's the last one?"

"Let's play that." Suddenly the tall blonde was behind Kokusai, looking over his shoulder at the last box, a rather sinister smile capturing his lips. Of course Kokusai was oblivious, picking up the final game with a curious expression. "Twister? What's Twister?" Kondo wished the ground would swallow him but already Akutsu was saying something about displaying their manly physiques and it being good training so he had no choice but to relent. It was going to be a very long day.

"Right hand, blue." Much to Hinamori's disappointment Kondo had seized control of the spinner and was now issuing commands. It had been agreed that though he had been released from hospital, his health might be too fragile to get overly involved in the tangle of limbs and bodies that splayed over the twister board. Chiga leant forwards, meeting Kokusai's emerald gaze as his arm slid up between his thighs to rest his hand on the blue circle betwixt. "Uwaaaaaah!" Cheeks flushed with the proximity and a degree of embarrassment, trying not to writhe wantonly. Just the warmth of his body seemed to be an aphrodisiac, trying desperately to ignore the length stirring in his jeans.

Even Kondo flushed faintly, the image of Chiga stretched over Kokusai who had ended up bent over backwards was a little overwhelming. Blonde strands brushed hot cheeks as he leant down, without his glasses unable to see quite as well. A little hitch of breath followed as hips rose to very slightly and almost discreetly press the hard length against the inner of his arm. A tiny whimper caught in the back of his throat, lashes lowering as those eyes watched him, needy and shy. "Don't push yourself Kokusai." Akutsu scowled as he had his back to the pair, one leg stretched out before him, hands splayed back as he hovered in a seated position over the plastic mat.

Eyes narrowed as he felt the insistent tremble of thighs against his forearm, coy looks upwards followed by careful sideward glances. It was impossible to ignore Kokusai when he was making -that- face, especially when he was quite openly showing it to anyone who happened to glance in their direction. "Right leg, yellow." It was pressed to him then, a little moan escaping lips he knew to be soft, legs spread wide to reach the next blotch of colour. Unable to take further torment, though trying not to draw attention to the fact, he shifted his weight swiftly enough to unbalance the flustered male, causing him to topple onto the mat.

Swiftly he tumbled after, landing between Kokusai's legs, as though the sudden loss of balance had knocked him over as well. Bodies pressed together garnering another needy sound from the senior, hips lifting to ride up his arm. Thickly he swallowed, unable to take further provocation, seizing his arm as he stood swiftly, pulling him up. "Kokusai needs to visit the bathroom; I'll show him the way." Before Kondo could protest the pair had disappeared down the hallway. A huge sigh ripped from the small male as he heard the toilet door sliding closed, somewhat glad that the tension that had hung in the air had disappeared with them. There would, however, never be enough bleach in the world to return his bathroom to its previous pristine state once they had finished. "So… who wants to play monopoly?"


End file.
